Fight Me
by 4.6.10
Summary: When Tris is admitted into hospital, she is feeling thing she really shouldn't be feeling for her doctor. But with the help of a friendly nurse will Tris follow her heart? 'Fucking fight me Tobias' One-Shot


The most annoying thing in the world is the machine right beside me. The constant beeping of the heart monitor beside my bed is slowly driving me to insanity. I was admitted into Saint Anthony Hospital three days ago and the incompetent bastards still don't know what is wrong with me and what I don't understand is why, when they have a perfectly good psychiatric ward located within the hospital they let yet another nut case into my room.

'Trissy my love, I am going to paint your nails' my best friend (maybe I should reconsider that), Christina screeches as she enters my tiny hospital room. 'Now do you want "bite me" or "show me some skin" I actually think "club rat"…

'Christina' I try to interrupt

'Would suite you best…'

'Christina'

'But of course…'

'CHRISTINA!'

'WHAT?!'

'Can you shut up please! Thank you. And whether you like it or not I will not be letting you paint my nails while I am in a goddamn hospital!'

'But Prissy Trissy, there was a resident doctor I just passed on the way down here and good lord that man was fine, like seriously my ovaries were begging me to reduce with him. I mean I love Will and all but fucking mother of christ.'

'Oh yeah you mean Dr. Eaton, I guess he is alright.'

Alright, ALRIGHT! I wanted to punch myself in the fucking face! That man is like a greek god, so tall and muscular but lean at the same time, not that disgusting bulking type, no, the type you want touch and never stop touching. My favourite part of him though is his eyes, they are a dark blue that first glance but when you look closer they become a lighter more serene blue. If anything they remind me of a calm beach right before a storm, so beautiful and tranquil with an edge of anger. I am pulled out of my thoughts by a small, but disturbingly strong hand on my stomach making me cough and splatter.

'Alright! Are _you_ alright I mean come on woo…'

'Ms. Nelson is it? Please do not break my patient before I figure out what is wrong with her and of course she is not alright she is in a hospital' says a silky smooth voice as a figure appears next to me, toying with my IV. Speak of the fucking devil. 'How are you feeling Tris?' he says sincerely with a cute little grin.

'I am feeling fine Tobias.' I reply with a shy smile, well shit, Christina is going to have a fucking field day.

'Well I have just given you some medication that should lessen your pain and if it doesn't I can up the dosage. I'll just go get a nurse to help me with the rest your examination, and hey I'm sorry this is taking so long. These old farts are dickwads, all like "she is fine, you don't have the experience Dr. Eaton" and all that shit but…' he suddenly puts his hand on my stomach and I take a sudden breath in 'that wouldn't hurt if you were alright.' Yeah, not because it hurt you oblivious idiot. 'Okay… well bye' he says kinda awkwardly then leaves rather quickly.

I turn my head sharply towards Christina, she is looking at me with a raised eyebrow and a smug smile tugging at her lips.

'Tobias huh?'

'Umm what?' I am the worst liar

'Cut the bullshit Tris! What was up with you and Dr. Sexy-scrubs…'

'Dr. Sexy-scrubs really Chris?'

'WHATEVER! All I am saying is that he was basically undressing you with his eyes and you were practically drooling' she says

'Really?' I can't help but say with a hopeful smile

'Yes! Now because you need to impress your hot doctor…'

'No Chris you CANNOT PIANT MY NAILS!' I reply in an exasperated voice

'Fine' God who knew a twenty year old could be so whiny.

I suddenly feel very drowsy, the affects of the medication really starting to hit me it doesn't take long at all for me to feel myself drifting away

Page Break

I wake up a few minutes, hours, days later. Well how would I fucking know. All I know is that Christina is gone (love her, but thank god above) and I am currently under a huge ass number of pillows. I hear a muffled laugh I have become all so familiar outside of my pillow mountain.

'Fucking fight me Tobias' I say in a "menacing voice" which just makes hime laugh harder.

'Wouldn't you just love that Tris' is his reply causing me too laugh hysterically while he continues to remove pillows from above me. 'We found something in your urine sample,' cue the blush, 'but we are not quite sure what it is I am just going to take some blood then I will let you get back to your inclosure where the rest of the racoons live' he says with humour evident in his eyes.

I start laughing, like really really hard and then I fucking snort. I snort in front of the hot doctor taking care of me. Shit, now he is staring, that's probably cause you look like shit Tris.

'You are really cute when you snort and when you blush' I hadn't realised I had blushed. Hahaha he is blushing too now, boom yes point Tris. He clears his throat as he finishes and won't look me in the eye.

'Come on Tobias I know I look like a racoon but I promise, on my ice cream tonight, I will not fart like a racoon!' And at that fucking moment I, of course fart. 'Shit, now I can't have ice cream tonight! That is the only edible thing though! ohhhh FML' I genuinely feel like crying until I hear/see Tobias laughing so hard he is basically on the floor

'I think I am going to piss myself'

'Are we British now cause I do an excellent British accent'

'Oh fuck no please Tris'

'Top of the morning to ya' I say in an excellent British accent

'That is fucking Irish Tris' he chuckled.

'No it is not it was a superior British accent'

He is still on the ground laugh when Felicia, the nurse, walks in.

'Uhh Dr. Eaton is there anything you need help with?' Felicia asks in a suspicious voice.

'You can take this down to the laboratory and ask them to get them back to me asap' he responds while handing the vile of my blood over and trying to contain his laughter.

'Okay then' She still looks unconvinced as she exits the room. As soon as she is around the corner we both burst out laughing unable to hold it in anymore.

'Alrighty then I will see you soon' he says after he controls himself while still grinning widely 'get some rest' this time he is serious.

'Of course Tobias.' I reply with a small grin on my face.

He tips his head in recognition before slowly exiting the room. Just as he is about to turn around the corner he glances back at me and blushes when he realises I am still following him with my eyes. Never have I ever seen a more attractive guy and when he blushes I swear by heart beats even faster then its already accelerated rate. The grin does not leave my face until the constant throbbing in my head and stomach worsen drastically. Sleep wouldn't be so bad right now. Maybe I should just close my eyes for a few minutes.

Page Break

My eyes open slowly because the sounds beside my head gets louder, but as soon as my eyes are wedged open slightly the dull pain the back of my head suddenly shoots like a bullet sending a enormous flash of pain rippling through me.

'I need an catheter stat' I hear someone next to me say.

'Tobias' I whimper out quietly.

'I am so sorry Tris. We are taking you to the operation theatre as we speak.' Someone who I assume is Tobias say to me in reply.

'It hurts though' I whisper because my stomach is causing me too much pain.

'I know Tris, fuck I am so sorry I should of seen it sooner.' He say frantically.

'Help me'

'Quick someone get me anaesthetic' after no one answers him he yells 'NOW'

As he is putting on the mask I whisper softly, 'fucking fight me.'

He lets out a nervous chuckle and replies 'maybe later' with a sad smile which I return quickly before being pulled under.

Page Break

Would someone please turn that fucking light off.

'Welcome back to the life of the living Ms' I can't even be bothered to open my eyes again, but I assume that was one of the pesky nurses that are constantly too happy in the morning.

I try to sit up to engage in some form of a conversation, but as soon as I make the finest movement, my insides are on high alert telling me not to move the fuck again. My eyes fly open at the sudden tsunami of pain. I see an elderly nurse loitering around. Sensing my pain the unidentified nurse springs into action, 'I wouldn't do that Ms Prior. Dr Eaton would be very upset.'

If i wasn't being forced to listen to her that would have caught my attention, as if sensing the confusion she continues. 'He spent an awful long to looking after you in the operating theatre. Everything was to be done perfectly. You had a large amount of helicobacter pylori causing a peptic ulcer to developed resulting in ulcer bleeding meaning you had to undergo several surgical procedures. He hung around after as well, didn't want to leave until he knew he was alright. You got a special one there.'

'No, no, no I don't got anything there'

'Uh sure'

'I mean we don't even know each other'

She gives me a knowing smile. 'Of course, classic denial. The first step is expectance. After that you will understand the way he looks that you is special.'

I lower my head, 'It's not like this is a romcom, things like this don't happen.' I reply

The nurse chuckles 'That's how you feel now, I met my husband when I was just a intern at this very hospital. He was in for an appendicitis. God, he was a charmer that boy. Got married 3 months later and I always doubted our relationship. What would a guy like him be doing with me? But you know what you are a strong independent woman and you don't need no man!' She says the last bit in an overly sassy voice causing me to let out a hearty laugh. 'I am Evelyn by the way. Evelyn Eaton and my son is one hell of a doctor but a lousy flirter. Give him a chance, in the end we only regret the chances we don't take.' With a small smile Evelyn leaves my tiny white hell leaving me shocked and lying on my back like a fucking idiot.

'What the hell! What the mother f*ing shit balls! So help me mother of god I am confused!' I yell to no-one in particular. I could continue my little rant but I am receiving some very weird looks from the nurses outside. Fight me bitches, I think in my head, but that doesn't help my spinning thoughts. It only makes it spin faster with the thought of that incredibly attractive, intelligent, kind, sweet doctor. You will be the death of me man.

'Knock, knock.' Is he a mind reader. For fucks sacks, I think and he shall appear. 'Hello Ms Prior how are you feeling?' Tobias says with a heart warming grin.

'I am feeling very well indeed Dr Eaton. Thank you very much for the special care I hear I received.'

'No problem at all. It is my job, but seriously Tris I am so so so sorry I didn't notice it sooner…'

'Tobias'

'I was focussing on the headaches…'

'Tobias please I am fine. I am great actually. All thanks too you.' I interrupt with a sincere smile.

He rubs the back of his neck with the palm of his hand nervously. 'Well if I remember correctly, someone bet there ice cream on something that was bound to happen at some point and he/she/it mentioned it was the only thing edible on the menu. So as I was driving by I picked up some take away for you if that is ok?'

'Tobias that is amazing thank you so much. Gimme!' I say excitedly

'Ok well I will be back later to check on you.' He turns and starts to walk out

'Tobias' I yell after him, he turns around slowly, 'Thank you so much for everything'

'No worries Tris, enjoy'

I turn the brown paper bag around eager to eat a descent meal. On the front it is written in sharpie:

 _Fight Me_

 _0456991231_

 _~ Tobias_

Yep this shit eating grin is not coming off my face.


End file.
